


I Never Felt So Burned

by MaryTylerMorgue



Series: Frank Castle | Reader [3]
Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Frank and you sleep under the stars, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, bearded frank is hot, he warms you up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 18:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18078299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryTylerMorgue/pseuds/MaryTylerMorgue
Summary: You're cold and Frank warms you up.





	I Never Felt So Burned

**Author's Note:**

> Trying out smut for the first time because why not? The title is from the Johnny Mathis song ‘Warm’

 

“You cold?” he speaks in a rasp against the back of your neck.

You shake your head in denial but snuggle deeper into his warmth and just enjoy the beautiful night sky above you and Frank pressed against your back.

“We can get a room,” he reminds you gruffly, wrapping his arms around you his chin resting on your shoulder. His beard tickles but being on the road for so long with limited funds he didn’t bother shaving. You found you didn’t mind one bit.

It had been a spur of the moment idea as you and Frank had passed the lake. You’d never been camping. Hell, you all didn’t even have a tent but the thought of lying with Frank next to the sparkling water and under the twinkling stars was too much to pass up.

You had shot him a playful pout and he had rolled his eyes with a scoff but he’d turned off on the road to the lake all the same.

“ _You’re gonna get cold_ ,” he’d warned before you exited the car.

“ _I can handle it_ ,” you had grinned and he’d ‘ _m-hmm_ ’ ed in response

And it was cool. Not so cold that you shivered against him but enough to chill your feet. He hissed as your bare toes pressed against his legs and clutched you tighter to his chest.

“I like it here,” you whisper to him and turn your chin to plant a quick kiss to his shoulder.

“It’s cold,” he mumbled before he kisses your hair.

With a grin tugging at your lips you rub your foot along his leg. “You can warm me up,” you flirt and he chuckles against your neck.

“Subtle,” he says before his hand slowly began to move up, skimming over her ribcage until his thumb rests against the underside of your breast.

You shift against the blanket you both lay on some 30 feet from the lake nestled just outside the tree line under the stars and you turn your head, your upper body turning just so and you watch as his half-lidded eyes seemed to darken. His tongue peeks out to run across his lips and you lean up to kiss his bearded chin.  

His thumb moves back and forth and the action makes you shiver. Taking the opportunity of your parted mouth he presses his mouth against yours, his tongue running along the inside of her upper lip. You make a soft sound that he catches and painfully slow his hand moves to cup you completely, his thumb finding your nipple and circling until it pebbles beneath his touch.

"Still cold?" he asks and he rubs his thumb over your nipple once more and you shudder.

“So cold,” you breathe and arch your chest against his hand. He chuckles.

Moving back to kiss you again, his hand gives a gentle but firm squeeze, his pointer finger joining his thumb, playing with you just the way you like.

Frank watches your face, his eyes dropping to your mouth and you want to speak but you can’t form the words.

You want more. And he knows you so well.

He throws you a quick smile and moves slowly, kissing your cheek, before kissing your jaw, moving down to press his lips against your neck, then your shoulder. Your breath comes quicker, your heart pounding in anticipation as his nose moves the half-open button-down shirt out of the way before kissing the top of your breast.  

You arch and his mouth moves lower placing a kiss to your nipple. You shudder as his tongue peeks out from his wet lips and touches you. You gasp, heat pooling in your belly and your thighs press together firmly.

“Still cold?” he rasps, his breath hitting pebbled flesh.

“Freezing.” your left hand comes up and latches onto his hair as his lips wrap around you, pulling your nipple into his mouth sucking gently as he runs his tongue around the peak.

A sound escapes you and you shake. A delicious heat spreads through you as you pull him closer. Wanting… needing to be as close as possible. He obliges and sucks harder. Your grip tightens. His hand slides from your stomach over the curve of your hip to your thigh where he rubs his thumb back and forth.

Tugging on Franks' hair he releases you and looks down at you with flushed cheeks and red lips before he kisses your shoulder and pushes you around once more to face away from him, your back pressed to his font. His beard tickles your neck as his lips touch your skin and you shiver against him.

“Frank,” you whisper and your hand grasps his against your thigh, holding him against you, his fingers clenching against your flannel shirt.

“Still cold, girl?” he whispers the question that’s not at all a question.

“Yes…” you stutter over the word as his other hand moves your hair over your shoulder and his lips find that spot right behind your ear.

His hand loosens and his fingers slid underneath your long shirt to push the cotton fabric above your hip before his hand slides forward and between your thighs.  You breathe hard as the pads of his fingertips play with the top of your panties for a moment before dipping into to caress the thatch of curls.

You tilt your head just enough to see his face and watch as his lips part, his dark eyes roaming over your face, taking all of you in.  

“So goddamn pretty like this,” he rasps before he dips his index finger between your folds and down finding your damp entrance. You shake as the very tip of his finger rests there before he slowly moves to trace your entrance. Your hips move to take him but he moves his hand back. 

“Sh, sh, sh,” he admonishes and your hand fists the scratchy blanket underneath you as his hand moves higher and continues to explore your folds until he hits home and your pelvis jerks.

His hand starts a pace that makes you gasp out and rut against his hand. When he gets a rhythm that takes your breath, your mouth opens on a pant his fingers move and his mouth attaches to your neck.

You moan embarrassingly loud and he grunts and moves his face to hover over yours from the side. You look at him as watch his tongue wet his lips again before his gaze moves back and forth from your face to the movement his hand makes under the thin blanket.  

“Warm yet?” his chest rumbles as he takes his thumb and forefinger and lightly pinches that small engorged spot that makes your hips jerk and your thighs tighten around his hand. “Seem pretty warm to me.”

“Fuck.”

You pant harder, your head moving to chase his lips but you gasp and arch against him as he applies more pressure to the bud trapped between his fingers and gently tugs.

Your hips move with his hand as he returns to rubbing different little patterns on and around your clit.

But you just...

“More…” you breathe a frustrated sigh as the heat seemed to keep building and never peeking as you stayed on the edge but never falling.

With a quick movement his hands leave you and he pulls your leg up and rests it over his hip You feel him push down his sweats and push your panties to the side before you feel him press against you.

“Please..” you breathe over your shoulder and search for his lips.

He grasps your hips and pulls your ass closer to him, sliding himself between your wet folds a few times before he pushes into you to the hilt.

“Goddamn…” he grunts, his forehead against your shoulder as you inhale sharply.

He moves slowly at first, his breath hitting the back of your neck as his right hand grips your thigh. You hear him grunt, feel him gulp as you push back against him and tighten your walls around him. He begins to move faster until all you can hear is the light crunch of leaves underneath your makeshift bed, the rough clap of his body against yours and the deep sounds that fall from his lips. You tilt your hips and your body shudders.

“Come on, girl,” he growls through clenched teeth. “Come on.”

He pounds into you in a deliciously fast pace that curls your toes and sends you gasping for breath.

“Fr-ank...”  You were so close. So close… You cry out under the stars as he hits a certain angle and scrapes his teeth across your shoulder.

Almost there...

_Almost..._

You try to speak but its too much. A tight spring coiled so tight that was ready to snap, his breathing came quicker, and he grew less controlled.

His hand suddenly left your thigh and you feel his fingertips rub furiously against you. 

“Cum for me,” he grunts and your hips jerk and you cry out.

Your body spasms as you are thrown off that precipice. Pleasure lances through your body as you pulse tightly and pant, you clench around him, little whimpers leave your wet lips as he thrusts once, twice, three more times before he curses and his hips stuttered against you, slowing immediately but still rutting ever so slowly he elicits torturous shocks of pleasure.

His grip loosens as he pants against the back of your neck, his hips moving just a touch every other breath. His hand still moves but it turns into a light petting until he stops all together but keeps his hand there, he pulls back and kisses you gently and lazily, every so often trailing his fingers through your folds making you gasp and jerk.

“Warm?” his voice is low and rumbles so deliciously around a deep chuckle that turns into a moan from you both as your still connected bodies react to the motion.

You tilt your head and give him a long slow kiss before he pulls away and rests his nose against yours.

“For now.”


End file.
